Lita's Confession
by Sammel
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Lita and it's killing her, she needs to tell someone, but can she bear to do it?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story to put on to this site, so I would really love it if people could give me reviews on what they think about it.

Like just about everyone else, no I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon or anything even related to Sailor Moon. I just love the show :)

*** I have done an update on Chapter 2, it is no longer in script form and is in more detail. I have tried to keep the next chapter as discreet as possible, but if you find offence to topics about rape, then I suggest you stop reading now ***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

LITA'S CONFESSION

Who ever thought in just one lonely night, a person's life could be changed forever? Who knew that with a few seconds, your body could be pinned up against a wall, helpless? Who could ever think that the heartless people whom did this to me, took great pleasure out of doing it, making me wish I could have been absorbed by the darkness and taken away? 

I knew whom.

I knew the people that did this to me. Not only will it haunt my mind forever knowing who they were, but the fact that they stole my life that night. I, just an innocent person walking home one night, just casually travelling down, what I thought, was a well-lit, and therefore safe, street. Now I know, now I know that there is no longer any one I can trust, and no one who could handle the secret I have deep inside. I just can't tell them. It would hurt my family and friends too much and I do not want them to suffer over something that happened to me, this is my problem and what's in the past, stays in the past. 

*************

Well, that was the old me, the new me has decided to come clean, to be able to tell the truth, to get rid of this burden that I have been carrying for far too long. So here goes, it will be tough, but it needs to be done. This will be my story, from beginning to end if I can only let someone know what happened…

*** CHAPTER 1 ***

I knew this was going to be hard, but who would better understand me, then my best friends? We had all planned to meet at Rei's temple for our "Sailor update", things had been going pretty slow with the Negaverse lately and we were finally getting time to ourselves for a change.

"Hey Lita," Mina managed to yell through fits of laughter. "Quick, you have got to see this!" She grabbed my arm with an unusually strong grip and nearly tripping me over, she managed to haul my body over towards the others. Even with how depressed I was feeling, this I had to at least giggle at, here was Serena and Rei challenging each other to a sparring match to see who would get the last cream bun. Even though it was obvious who would win, Serena could not let anyone take her food away and Rei, well Rei's Rei. She's a stubborn one and when there is a point to prove, she will do anything to say she's right, and right now, it's for the cream bun.

Rei had Serena in a headlock when I came in, she was taunting her by rubbing Serena's hair with her fist, "Just give up Serena, you know your not going to win."

Serena started choking and coughing up bits of food over Rei's clothes.

'Well that was a smart idea to fight with a mouthful…typical'. I shook my head at the two and decided to settle this fight myself. Serena isn't the only one who loves food you know. I had grabbed the bun and bit into it with sounds of delight, letting cream ooze over the edges and onto the tips of my fingers. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rei and Serena, mouths gaping and looks of shock over their faces. After finishing the bun, I sucked the tips of my fingers loudly; I couldn't resist the urge to tease them. "Man that was good, who made these?" Mina and Ami burst out in fits of laughter while Serena and Rei remained standing still, stiff with shock until Serena began to choke again.

Rei finally dropped her and came back to sit with the rest of us. She was not happy, and the glare I got, whoa. I was starting to get nervous by this time, I knew that soon I would be asked what has been happing lately and hows life and stuff, but I didn't know if this is the right time or place to be talking about issues like this. What would they say? I didn't even know how they would react hearing that I am not as strong as I make myself out to be. They'd probably think that I was a wimp and couldn't handle these things myself.

"Lita? Lita? Are you okay?" 

'Shit, was I that out of it just then? They couldn't know, could they? I'll just look up and smiled and they won't suspect a thing, I'm not going to tell them, not now anyway'. I didn't want them to have to carry this burden as well as everything else that were going on at the moment. 

"Are you sure your okay Lita" Serena asked again, "you look like your worried about something"  
  


I looked up at her and smiled once again, "yeah, I have a maths test tomorrow on algebra and I have no idea how to do it". Bad move…

"I'll be happy to help you anytime Lita" Ami piped up. I shook my head and said I should be right. Hoping that they don't realise that I don't have a test tomorrow. Rei was looking at me funny, probably about the cream bun, but I didn't think so. I could tell she knew something else is up, I just hoped she doesn't ask.

"Look guys, I have to go home, I'm not feeling well okay," I looked around the group and said goodbye to everyone, yet still, Rei was staring at me with that funny look. I got up nervously and headed out to the bus stop. I just had to get away from everyone and be by myself for a little while, I needed some time to think. 

I turned around at the sound of feet pounding the pavement and saw Rei running in my direction. "Rei, I want to be alone," I yelled at her and walked further down the road.

"Lita, I know something is wrong, you can tell me what happened…Lita!" by this stage, I was running, I didn't know where to and I didn't care, just as long as I was out of there. Once out of breath, I stopped and looked around, I ended up in an area surrounded by trees and sat down against one of them. It was all becoming too much to bear and the only thing I could do about it, was cry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is the updated version. Sorry earlier about the script format, but I was rushing this chapter as I had already finished the third.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2

"Man that was a great movie!" Serena exclaimed as we walked out of the cinema

"I'm surprised you actually saw what happened with you stuffing your face the whole time. I'm even more surprised that no one yelled at you to shut up with all that noise you were making." Rei smirked at her own remark. Serena punched her in the arm and Rei's smirk became a quiet laugh.

I turned and started to walk when I noticed the scouts became very quiet. "Guys, I got to get going ok. I'm just going to walk home since I don't have a lift anyway."

"No Lita, not by yourself. Just come with us, Serena's mother is coming to pick us up soon anyway." As always, Ami was the most concerned about any of us.

I needed to get home soon and Serena's mum was still going to be a while, "It's alright Ami, I think I have been through a lot worse then walking down the streets at night. I'll be fine."

"Come on Lita, it's a long way to your house, Serena's mum won't mind an extra person. I'm sure she could fit you in." I could tell by Mina's look that she knew that wasn't true.

"It's ok guys. Like I said, I'll be fine and by the way, I wouldn't be able to fit in the car, there are too many people and if the cops see us... well I don't want to get Serena's mum into any trouble."

Serena had stopped her glaring at Rei long enough to join the conversation. "Hey people, if Lita want's to walk, let her. I think she can take care of herself. Has there ever been anyone who could take Lita on and win?"

They all became quiet and looked at the ground. They all knew Serena was right, a simple human has never defeated me before. Unless Queen Beryl all of a sudden springs out at me while I'm walking alone, I think I would be fine. "Thanks Serena, see ya guys."

***

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing?!? Let me go! Get your hands off!" I was grabbed from behind and fell to the ground hard.

"Shut up bitch!" the stranger yelled as his hold around my neck got tighter. 

I was struggling to get free, I couldn't get a clear shot at this guy from how he was holding me. "Stop that kicking! Do you want me to tie you up?"

"Let me GO!!" I screamed so loud my throat began to ache, but it was useless. The cinema was at least five blocks away and the scouts would have left by now. I was helpless. Even the people I saw walking across the road didn't even give a second glance. 

"You got a good hold of her men?" The voice was deep and familiar… Geoff?

The second guy that had grabbed my legs assured him that they did.

Geoff bent down over me and began to touch my face gently, paying much attention to my lips as he gazed into my eyes. "Geoff? Geoff! Get your hands off me!" His hands began to travel down my neck and to the first few buttons of my blouse. "What are you doing?"

"Only what I have the right to do." He grimaced at my body squirming to get free.

"What are you going on about? What's going on, look, can't we just talk about this?" Geoff took his hands quickly away from my breasts and kneeled back. He motioned to his men to hold me up and they pinned me against the wall. Geoff once again lent near. 

"Talk about it? Yeah right. You deserve this, since that day we spent together, you betrayed me. You left me hanging, waiting for you to change your mind about me, and then, what do you do? You fucking punch me and then pissed off to you wimpy friends!"

"You practically raped me that night, what else do you think I would do?" 

"You thought that was rape? You know nothing bitch, I could tell that you wanted it bad. You were all over me that night, practically begging me to be inside you."

I was shocked that he thought of me like that, after all that we went through, our whole relationship, he thought of me as another fuck? "I was drunk Geoff, you knew that!" I could feel the quickness of his breath and the nervousness of his touch. 

His face darkened as he stepped back. "I was just going to leave you bloody and bruised tonight, but you want to know what rape is really like?" I looked around, I couldn't believe this was going to happen. I should have broke free right then and there, but I was too shocked to move.

One of his men protested at his plan, Geoff quickly moved towards him and held up a fist, ready to kill. Geoff had made his point and turned back to me, "Lita, would you like some freak stranger to be feeling you up, kissing and licking you all over your body and then the moment he feels ready, thrusts up inside of you? He'd be fucking you all night and there would be nothing you or anyone else could do about it." As Geoff said this, he put his hands once again into my blouse, caressing my breasts while licking the base of my neck. Finally he placed his hands down the front of my jeans and pushed fingers inside.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get out!" I attempted to kick up my legs at Geoff. He sneered as I grimaced in pain. 

He took out his hands and licked his fingers with a taunting smile, he then began to undo my pants; "you should have stayed with me Lita, but now..." While licking his lips, he pulled down everything, exposing all below my waist.

"Geoff, this isn't right!" The man on my right loosened his grip enough to allow me to pull an arm free. I began to belt Geoff anywhere I could, but before I could get much damage done, the man grabbed my arm back and held it tighter then before.

"If you guys have a problem with this, then fuck off. I don't need you anymore. I have exactly what I came for." He wiped off a stray hair that had fallen on my face and lifted my head up; I looked up into his eyes, showing no fear. His smile grew as he grabbed my hips and thrusted up into my body. 

********************

'I can't believe I let him do that to me. What's wrong with me lately?' Tears were streaming down my face. Whenever I am alone, all I keep seeing that evil smile as he's raping me.

"Lita! Lita! I know you're around here. What's wrong? I only want to talk!" Rei was still screaming out to me, but I needed to get home and quick. I got up from my secluded hiding spot and ran once more.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Ring ring, ring ring..._

"Hello? Lita speaking" 

"Hey Lita, its Serena. I know this is a bit forward, but I'm worried, I just want to know if anything is wrong. Rei said that you ran away from her this morning and you looked real upset."

I couldn't believe that Rei had told Serena and by now, I bet they all knew that something was wrong. "Look Serena, if something was up, wouldn't you think that I would have told you by now and anyway, it is none of your business and you wouldn't understand!" It wasn't really meant to have come out that way, but I was so angry and upset at the same time that I couldn't control myself.

"Lita? What's happened?" Before I even considered answering, I had slammed down the phone and ran to my room. Once there I flung myself on the bed and again, began to cry. It was starting to become too much, this 'secret' felt like it was ripping me up from the inside. I got up and begun to head back downstairs.

"Hello? Serena speaking."

"Serena? It's Lita, we need to talk."

****************

I had finally decided that I needed to tell someone what had happened the other night. I know I had decided to tell my friends earlier, but this felt easier then telling everyone at once.

Serena opened the door promptly after I knocked and we went straight up to her room.

"So what is going on? Rei was really concerned today about you," I looked Serena over and she seemed real worried herself. I took a large breath and went along with my story.

"I was, um, Serena? You can't tell anyone else this okay?" Serena nodded and stared. "I was forced to do something that I didn't want to do."

"You mean you were raped? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I, I didn't want to tell anyone incase they thought I had brought it on myself. But I didn't Serena, I didn't." I started to mumble on and on that I didn't, but I just didn't believe that. I was beginning to feel tired from all this crying, but I couldn't help myself, and Serena's look of shock didn't help much. 

"Oh my God Lita, why didn't you tell someone earlier? I have to be honest and say that this wasn't what I had expected, but..."

This was getting too much, I knew that I shouldn't have told her, "I knew you wouldn't understand, no one does Serena. Not you, not my friends, not my parents, no one!" I jumped up and headed to her bedroom door. With my hand on the knob, I stopped. Here was someone who was prepared to listen to me and help me with my problems, and I was walking away. 

"It was Geoff Serena, Geoff did this to me." I collapsed and Serena rushed to my side. She hugged me hard and was trying to convince me that every thing will be okay, we both knew this wasn't true, for a long time anyway. 

After a while I had finally calmed down and we went back over and sat on Serena's bed. "He, he's mates grabbed me one night and Geoff attacked me."

"Oh Lita, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, there was nothing no one could have done. While it was happening, I noticed people who were watching in horror, but no one even attempted to help me."

"Do you know why Geoff did this? I mean, you both broke up at least six months ago and really haven't seen him since." Serena had her arm around my shoulder and pulled tighter as if to protect me from more harm.

"He mentioned something about betrayal, I'm guessing it's because I left him waiting to have sex again, I was a bit confused, because I thought he understood that I didn't want to, but now, I think I know what he means." I looked up at Serena and she looked back confused, so I decided to tell her my other secret about Geoff. "When we were together, well I had got a little bit drunk at his birthday party and well, he got me to have sex with him. After that night, I said that it was a mistake and I didn't want to again until I felt ready. Geoff was constantly pressuring me to every time I saw him and no matter how often I said no, he kept trying to get me in the mood. He used things like alcohol again, kissing me on his bed or couch and just always getting us alone. I dumped him because I couldn't take it much longer."

Serena just stared at the floor, finally after the awkward silence, she spoke. "How does that relate to betrayal though? It wasn't like you had cheated on him or anything."

"It was probably because I refused to sleep with him again, he thought that was betrayal because I wasn't pleasing him like 'a girlfriend should' as he put it while we were going out. Plus I knocked him out when we broke up." I could tell Serena was trying real hard to hold back laughter after the last comment, but I didn't care. It was making me feel relieved telling Serena all my troubles. This encouraged me to go on.

"Remember that night that we went to the movies? Remember how I said that it was a nice night and that I would walk home? Well that was when he saw me; he was across the road. I had noticed someone following me, but I didn't really take much notice of it, I was just thinking that he may have been going the same way or something."

She had that shocked look on her face again, I could tell that she thought it was all her fault, she was the one after all who convinced the others that I would be fine. I just faintly heard Serena mutter what I had expected. "It is not your fault. I was the one who decided to go," I reassured her.

"Yeah but I was the one who let you." Once again, there was silence, but if I wasn't so persistent about being able to walk home alone, so really, it was my fault it happened. "He also said that night that he only wanted to hurt me, but changed his mind and decided that this would be a better 'punishment'".

"I hope you don't mind Lita, but how did he manage to, um you know?"

"Well as I said earlier, he was following me. I got a few blocks down from the theatre and then his mates jumped out at me from one of the alleys. I didn't know what was going on. They held me as Geoff started too rip at my clothes."

"You don't have to go on Lita if you don't want to, you do realize that?"

"Yes I do, but this is making me feel so much better about it, knowing that you are here to help me through this." My eyes were starting to get sore and tired from the crying, but it was so stressful.

Serena got up and grabbed the phone. She started dialing numbers and I knew instantly what she was doing.

"You can't tell the cops! Geoff would literally kill me if he got caught!"

"We have to tell someone. He has to pay for what he has done."

"No!" I grabbed the phone off her and threw it across the room, it smashed against the wall and we sat in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This would have been up much sooner if my computer didn't crash. So it's finally up.

I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to up, hopefully not too far away.


End file.
